


A Childhood Dream

by SieberSounds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Ballerina, Childhood Crush AU, F/M, Flash Fiction, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieberSounds/pseuds/SieberSounds
Summary: Another one-shot flash fiction: Adrien and Marinette grew up as friends and one had a huge crush on the other, but they meet again ten years later and Marinette's heart goes 'Ba-DUM'.You can listen to me read it here: https://youtu.be/iQQQezkryZMI'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com





	

_Adrien._

I felt the floor melt away and my legs turn to jelly when I saw him. Who knew,  ten years after he moved away from Paris to study piano in Venice, that I’d see him in a ballet shoe store?

“Wow, hottie alert,” Alya said, pointing toward him.

“Um, yeah, I guess.” I shifted uncomfortably as my best friend checked out my childhood crush from afar.

“He’s nice and lean, too. Doesn’t really have the legs of a dancer, though. Do you think he’s running an errand for a girlfriend?”

“I hope not,” I said, holding a pair of shoes in front of my face to hide the glances I was sending his way.

“Wait, are you actually talking about a boy? Little miss married-to-dance Marinette hopes that a blond stranger doesn’t have a girlfriend?” Alya raised her eyebrows and pulled out her phone. “This is _so_  going on twitter.”

“Oh, stop that.” I gave her a light punch in the arm to show my disproval. “I just think he’s cute, that’s all.”

“Can I get that on record?” She held out her phone and I batted it aside. “Oh my gosh!” Alya’s eyes grew wide and she spun me around. “He’s walking towards us!”

“Marinette?”

His voice sent shivers down my spine as I felt the hair on my arm stand up. “A-Adrien?” I heard myself say.

“It really is you!” He exclaimed, sweeping me into a hug. “How have you been? It’s been what, ten years now?”

“Uh, yeah, something like that,” I said.

“I’m sorry, who is this?” Alya cut in.

“I’m sorry, where are my manners? I’m Adrien Agreste,” he said, offering his hand. “I went to middle school with Marinette.”

“Alya. Self-diagnosed best friend.’

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“So what brings you to London?” I asked.

“I play for the ballet here in the city,” He smiled, leaning in towards me. “I’m actually supposed to be meeting my date here,” he whispered, “She’s one of the ballet dancers.”

“Oh, wow! Which ballet?” I asked, feeling an odd mixture of emotions sinking into my stomach- happy that he’s not dating anyone, but a feeling of jealousy that hadn’t surfaced since my high school years.

“You first. What are you up to? Did you ever make it into that big ballerina school?”

“I, uh, yeah. Yeah, I did.”

“That’s awesome, Marinette? Which company?”

“I’m actually in the nutcracker with the London Symphony.”

“Wait, really?” Adrien crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. “I play for the London symphony.”

“I’m sorry?” My heart just about stopped. We’d been rehearsing under the same roof for who knows how long if I was understanding this correctly.

“…Did you see the Symphony’s concert last week?”

“Yeah, I went with Alya,” I said, thinking back to the members I saw onstage. “But there wasn’t a piano… was there?”

“I’m in percussion now,” He grinned. “I’m still a fantastic piano player, but once I left home I realized that I didn’t have to play what my father wanted me too. Percussion is just so much more… free, you know?”

“Yeah,” I smiled, thinking back to the rainy day when we were thirteen and angry at our parents for not letting us go on a field trip. We spent the entire day talking about our lives and our dreams together.

“It’s just nice that I don’t have to wear a facade when I play. I don’t need to play the role of an upstanding, classy pianist.”

“It sounds like you’re happy then,” I said.

“I’m glad you’re still dancing,” he said, placing his hand on my shoulder. “It always mesmerized me when we were younger.”

“I’m glad to see that you were able to do what you wanted instead of what your father wanted.”

He shrugged at my statement. “Being a pianist wouldn’t be so bad, I suppose.”

“Either way.”

“Anyway, I’d best be off. I can feel my phone buzzing in my pocket so she’s probably at the front of the store already. It was nice seeing you again, Marinette. I’ll look for you at rehearsal. Goodbye, Alya.”

“Goodbye, Adrien,” I said, my voice just above a whisper as he walked away.

“Who. Was. That?” Alya turned to look at me in disbelief. “There’s a story I’m missing, isn’t there?”

“He’s just… someone from middle school. Moved away before we became high schoolers.”

“Looked like more than that to me.”

“…And my first crush.”

“No way!”

“…And my first kiss…” I muttered.

“No!” Alya gasped. “So when you said that you’d only ever kissed one guy other than Nathaniel, you meant _him?”_

“…Yes.”

“Well,” She said, pushing up your glasses, “You have good taste.”

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fiction Suggestion. Original Post Here: https://goo.gl/4FiLD5  
> You can listen to it here: https://youtu.be/iQQQezkryZM
> 
> I'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com


End file.
